


The Mutant Tea Shop AU - an oral not!fic

by kalakirya, Readbyanalise010, reena_jenkins



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, Oral Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of voice memos in which it transpires that  Bilbo runs a tea shop (or possibly a coffee shop), Rogue is on the run, Thorin is a failboat, Logan is a dwarf (and possibly a Hufflepuff), and there is a surprising amount of worldbuilding</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mutant Tea Shop AU - an oral not!fic

**Title:** the Mutant Tea Shop AU

  
 **Rating:** G

 

 **Warnings:** CRACK GALORE

  
 **Length:** 1 hours 21 minutes 43 seconds

  
 **text:** as this is oral not!fic, there is no text

  
  
 **download (right-click) or stream (left-click)** [as an mp3 (86MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20mutant%20tea%20shop%20AU%20-%20oral%20not%21fic%20by%20analise010,%20reenajenkins%20and%20kalakirya.mp3) or [as a podbook (85MB)](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20Mutant%20Tea%20Shop%20AU%20-%20oral%20not%21fic%20by%20analise010,%20reenajenkins%20and%20kalakirya.m4b)  
  
cover by reenajenkins!  
  
  
  
  
crossposted to amplificathon on DW, amplificathon on LJ, AO3


End file.
